


Para siempre

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Sanada y Yukimura han hecho muchas promesas.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi





	Para siempre

Desde que se conocen, Sanada y Yukimura han hecho muchas promesas, pero nunca han hablado de estar juntos por siempre e incluso ahora no han pensado siquiera en intercambiar votos en privado o anillos o cualquier otro símbolo de compromiso.

No es necesario, porque siempre han incluido al otro en sus metas y ahora, que están conquistando el mundo del tenis un torneo a la vez y también compitiendo constantemente, eso no ha cambiado.

Por el contrario, están más unidos de lo que estuvieron antes y cada noche que pasan juntos después de un partido, a veces hablando, a veces disfrutando de la compañía mutua en silencio y otras intercambiando besos y caricias, lo reafirman sin necesidad de ninguna promesa ni un símbolo de una.


End file.
